fategrandorderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сасаки Кодзиро
Безымянный Самурай, ЛЕГЕНДА, Спаситель Франции (2015) |jname = 佐々木小次郎 |enname = Sasaki Kojiro |id = 39 |cost = 3 |atk = 1,042/5,735 |hp = 1,244/6,220 |gatk = 8,912 |ghp = 9,588 |voicea = Мики Синъитиро |illus = Mata |attribute = Человек |growthc = Обратная S |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 25.3% |npchargeatk = 1.05% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 55% |alignment = Нейтральное・Злое |gender = m |traits = Гуманоид, Мужчина, Слуга, Уязвим к Энума Элиш |cc = QQQAB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= - Знание Сова (Sowa) B++= }} Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг-= |overchargeeffect= Получает критические звёзды. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Звёзды + |c1 = 15 |c2 = 20 |c3 = 25 |c4 = 30 |c5 = 35 }} |-| Ранг '-'= Повышает эффективность своих Quick карт на 20% на 3 хода. Наносит урон одному врагу. |overchargeeffect= Получает критические звёзды. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Звёзды + |c1 = 15 |c2 = 20 |c3 = 25 |c4 = 30 |c5 = 35 }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |2}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |2}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |30,000}} |3qp = |90,000}} |4qp = |300,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |2}} |21 = |4}} |31 = |2}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |2}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |18}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |20,000}} |3qp = |60,000}} |4qp = |80,000}} |5qp = |200,000}} |6qp = |250,000}} |7qp = |500,000}} |8qp = |600,000}} |9qp = |1,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) , Повышает эффективность Quick карт всех членов группы на 15%, пока он на поле. }} Биография Факты *He has the highest Attack out of all 1★ Assassins. *He briefly appeared as Saber-class servant during the final part of Shimosa Chapter. This version of him was a Kojiro who was real in an alternate universe, as opposed to fictional. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Shimosa Summoning Campaign 2, 20 October 2017 Update. *He is one of the very few servants to have two Extra attack animations: **The first one has him having his back facing away from the screen, doing a barrage of stabs, and slashing upwards. **The second one has him having his back facing towards the screen, doing a barrage of stabs, and slashing downwards. Изображения Saint Graphs= Kojironew1.png|Стадия 1 Kojironew2.png|Стадия 2 Kojironew3.png|Стадия 3 Sasaki4.png|Стадия 4 SasakiKojirouAf.png|День Дурака Sasaki1.png|Стадия 1 (Старое) Sasaki2.png|Стадия 2 (Старое) Sasaki3.png|Стадия 3 (Старое) |-| Иконки= Sasakiicon.png|Стадия 1 SasakiKojirouStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 SasakiKojirouStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 SasakiKojirouFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 SasakiKojirouSilverIcon.png|Стадия 1 (Серебряная) SasakiKojirouStage2SilverIcon.png|Стадия 2 (Серебряная) SasakiKojirouStage3SilverIcon.png|Стадия 3 (Серебряная) SasakiKojirouFinalSilverIcon.png|Стадия 4 (Серебряная) SasakiKojirouGoldIcon.png|Стадия 1 (Золотая) SasakiKojirouStage2GoldIcon.png|Стадия 2 (Золотая) SasakiKojirouStage3GoldIcon.png|Стадия 3 (Золотая) SasakiKojirouFinalIconGold.png|Стадия 4 (Золотая) |-| Спрайты = Kojibro1.png|Стадия 1 (Новый) Kojibro2.png|Стадия 2 (Новый) Kojibro3.png|Стадия 3 (Новый) S039 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S039 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S039 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) Kojiro_Sprite1.png|Стадия 1 (Старый) Kojiro_Sprite2.png|Стадия 2 (Старый) Kojiro_Sprite3.png|Стадия 3 (Старый) Kojibro_sword.png|Монохосизао |-| Эмоции= Kojiro 1.png|Стадия 1 Kojiro 2.png|Стадия 2 Kojiro 3.png|Стадия 3 Kojiro_3_Masked.png|В Маске Regend_saber.png|Сейбер, История Сингулярности Симоса |-| Эссенции= PrinceSlayer.png|Принц Убийцы 260.png|Хикен: Киджиши Гаеши CE837.png|Походная Одежда Героического Духа |-| Другое=